tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fifth-quel
About This Camp Welcome to the fifth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, Bad Drawingz iz Us, Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel and Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel were hosted by the camp's founder, Sprinklemist, while Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth was hosted by me. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host *Reddude *Tdi (Sidekick) Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Team Just For Fun XD #Usitgz Team Other Guys #Mrdaimion #TDA ROCKS #Platypus09 #Zannabanna #Kevvy9 #Higgenknfe #Drama786 Team People From Last Season #Ben109 #Fanfiction2010 #Owenguy101 #Weblykinly Team Sprink (and GM) #Sprinklemist #GreenMagic01 Pre-Chat Reddy: Yo! Mrdaimion: Hey. Oweguy: Hi Reddy! (after two edit conflicts) XD Usitgz: Yo, biskit. Reddy: from what i hear, ppl r ECing like crazy!@ xD GM: I like cheese. :3 Oweguy: I think Sprink should come back. Ben: w00t! I'm here! Red: :P Oweguy: Welcome back Ben. Hope you do better this time. Ben: Last time I was about to post my pic and then I had to leave and when I came up he had put up reviews >_> Oweguy: Just eleven people? Wow. This is the second shortest BDIU camp. After the first one which only had ten. Plat: Do you have to be a good artist to compete? Cause Im NOT. Mrdaimion: Plat. Look at the title of the camp, now back to your sentence. Look at the title of the camp, now back to your sentence. Sadly, your question is explained by the tittle of the camp. However, if you paid attention, this wouldn't happen again. Plat: It was a bad joke...wait is this an art camp? *looks to see if anyone takes him seriously* Oweguy: When's the first challenge? Zanna: He Said Tommarrow Oweguy. BTW What Up Guys im Making My Bad Drawingz Iz Us Debut! Kev: Hey guys what's up? *use a random dsi to take a pic of everyone then uplodes it to facebook* Drama786:Drama Is Here!My First BDIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drama786:Sweet.Or just call me Drama. Drama:So,when's the challange? Mrdaimion: Well, Mrdaimion If you would have put that all in the same sentence and actually read above you, Mrdaimion: You'd know it's tommarow. Sprink: Yay, I got in. Thanks, Reddy! GM: :o! Sprink's in! Are they're teams? I want to be on Sprink's team! xD (I won't if there is teams, just watch) Plat: There are teams?? Drama:I don't like the name Team Other Guys.How about Team Guys That Are Really Really Really Really New.TGTARRRRN for short. Kev: I'm not new to the camp GM: Can I join Team Sprink? xD (Seriously though) Sprink: I have my own team? o_O Drama:I hate Edit Conflicts. GM: Don't we all. xD Kev: I'm not an other guy. I was in 3 of this camp Usitgz: I want to show my fail drawing (Can't wait till the camp starts >:D) Tdi: (Randomly appears) HI EVERYONE!!! XD (randomly dissapears) GM: That was slightly awkward. xD Sprink: Congrats on winning last time, Tdi! Fanny: I'm excited to play this season. I'm going to try no matter what. Tdi: (Randomly appears again) Thank you! (randomly dissappears again) Usitgz: I want to switch to team "just for fun XD" :D Plat: This ain't fair. They have all the veterans! Kev: you got me and that's the closesr you got Plat: Lol it was a joke...us n008s are gonna win!!! (XD) Tdi: This is a camp ANYONE can win... as long as people do challenges :P Plat: Oh yeah...congrats on your win last season Tdi!! Ben: I'm gonna win this time I trained *A montage of Ben failing at excersise shows up with EYe of the tiger playing* GM: *sleeps* Rest...ing... Plat: *paints a bad picture of Cody* Ugh...this pic is almost as bad as his singing. Mrdaimion: You do realize Cody's the best singer on TDWT right. Plat: Oh yeah...listen to Cody's solo on Condor 20 times over. Cody's my favorite character and his badness makes the singing good! Mrdaimion: I have... Tdi: Thanks Plat..... Plat: You're welcome, Tdi. And same here Mrdaimon. XD Tdi: Challenge tomorrow? Do you best..... I mean worst..... I mean.. YOU GET IT! XD Plat: Don't worry, I'll do my worst. XD Tdi: Flattery doesn't help... jk lol Plat: I know...don't worry, I'll be out first anyways...lol Tdi: It's been my dream to co-host Bad Drawingz Iz Us! XD Mrdaimion:... You don't get out much do you Tdi? Tdi: ...... i was joking......... but I'm glad I'm co-host :D Ben: SOMETIMES WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING I PICK MY NOE! Oh man. Uh... dang (conf) *hand up nose* Oh god! NOt again! Tdi: How nice...... we have a confessional? Plat: Ooh, fancy. Red: Thats not a confessional. It's Tdi's compact room that I use to get embarrassing footage of him. XD Plat: Embarrasing footage? *evil glare* Can I see? XD Higg:Weird Usitgz: So... Red? can I be on "team just for fun XD"? (CONF) *looks at embarissing footage of Tdi* Aww... this isn't as good as Reddy said it was... Plat: Can I be on Team Pre-Chat? How come it is underlined instead of bold? XD Tdi: Not the footage of me dancing to Miley Cyrus! :'( Mrdaimion: Can I be on Team Sprink? Sprink: Aw. I want a challenge so bad. But I'll have time tomorrow to do an entry, I think. Elimination Chart * Team Just For Fun XD * Team Other Guys